Sache que je
by Oxymore
Summary: OS Parfois, il est dur de répondre à une déclaration. 0102


**Titre** : Sache que je…

**Auteur** : Oxymore ( aussi appelée Black-sun )

**Disclaimer** : Rien, rien, même pas la chanson ! snif

**Résumé** : Parfois, il est dur de répondre à une déclaration.

**Genre** : romance HYDM, PDV Heero, songfic, One Shot

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : Voilà ce qui arrive à force de trop traîner avec ma mère qui écoute les albums de Golman en boucle.

**Remerciements **: merci à Lady Shinigami pour m'aider et m'encourager, merci à mes lecteurs du côté HP de ce site, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont déjà lu cette fic.

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Sache que je…**

C'est dans la douceur du matin que je me réveille. Une douce clarté rentre dans la chambre, illuminant la scène qui nous représente, Duo et moi. Nous sommes dans le lit, sous le drap. Nous ne sommes pas nus, notre relation n'est pas aussi avancé. Il est en boxer et moi en spandex. Nous avons dormi ensemble, juste dormi. Duo est sur le dos, ma tête repose sur son ventre nu et je sens son corps frissonner à chacun de mes souffles, ma jambe gauche passe sur les siennes, mon bras gauche entoure sa taille. Le siens recouvre mes épaules. Duo est réveillé, il me caresse les cheveux, il fait une fixation sur eux mais comme je suis moi - même étrangement attiré par sa natte, je ne lui en veux pas. Il ne sait pas que je suis réveillé, enfin je pense car il aurait repris son babillage incessant sinon. Mais au lieu de ça, il me murmure d'une voix douce.

" Je t'aime."

_Il y a des ombres dans " je t'aime "  
Pas que de l'amour, pas que ça  
Des traces de temps qui traînent  
Y a du contrat dans ces mots là_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ces mots me font frémir, je ne pensais pas qu'il était tellement attaché à moi, c'est une grande erreur de s'attacher au soldat aussi éphémère que parfait que je suis. Je grogne et fais comme si je me réveillais à l'instant, je ne sais pas s'il est dupe ou non. Je m'écarte de lui et commence à m'asseoir sur le lit mais deux bras puissants me tirent brusquement en arrière et je me retrouve plaqué contre son torse.

" Bonjour Hee - chan.

- Hn."

Je n'ai jamais été du matin, ni d'aucun d'autre moment de la journée en fait, je n'aime pas parler. Il y a des choses pour lesquelles les mots n'ont aucune importance.

" Bien dormis ? demande - t - il.

- Hai, je répond dans un soupire.

- On va prendre le petit déjeuner ?

- Hn."

Nous nous levons, j'enfile mon débardeur alors qu'il met ses habits noir et son col blanc. Il me prend ensuite la main et nous sortons de la chambre.

_Tu dis l'amour a son langage  
Et moi les mots ne servent à rien  
S'il te faut des phrases en otage  
Comme un sceau sur un parchemin  
_

Une mission, pour deux, cette fois c'est moi et Duo qui sommes de sortit, il parait que nous nous accordons plutôt bien ensemble en mission. Enfin, comme G a dit ça avec la lueur que – je – suis - drôle dans les yeux, je me doute que cette phrase soit à double sens. Il a beaucoup de MS, beaucoup trop. Je trouve vite à moyen d'éloigner Duo du champs de bataille et enclenche le seul bouton possible dans ce genre de situation. Duo, mon ange, je vais mourir sans t'avoir répondu, j'aurai tellement voulu te le dire...

_Alors sache que je  
Sache le  
Sache que je  
_

Je me réveille dans du blanc, est - ce cela l'autre monde dont plusieurs religions parlent ? Puis j'entend des bip régulier, un électrocardiogramme, je suis encore en vie. Je sens une présence à côté de moi et je grogne pour la prévenir de mon réveil. Aussitôt un américain natté qui occupe la plupart de mes pensées se jette dans mes bras en souriant malgré les larmes qui coulent à flot sur ses joues. Il murmure des paroles incompréhensibles et je lui fais un vague sourire avant de retomber dans l'inconscience.

_Il y a mourir dans " je t'aime "  
Il y a je ne vois plus que toi  
Mourir au monde, à ses poèmes  
Ne plus lire que ses rimes à soi  
_

Je me réveille à nouveau, Duo est encore là, il me tiens la main, il pleure toujours.

" Pourquoi ? je lui demande faiblement.

- Tu as faillit mourir Heero, j'ai faillis te perdre.

- Il ne faut pas s'attacher à moi.

- Il est trop tard pour ça ! dit Duo en élevant la voix. Tu ne comprends donc pas Heero ! Je t'aime et je ne peux rien y faire. Je t'aime et je tiens à toi. J'ai envie que l'on survive à cette guerre, tous les deux, que l'on puisse vivre pleinement sans ces missions. J'ai envie que tu vives Heero. Et cela parce que je t'aime. Pour toi cela ne veux rien dire, l'amour ?

_Un malhonnête stratagème  
Ces trois mots là n'affirment pas  
Il y a une question dans " je t'aime "  
Qui demande " et m'aimes-tu, toi ? "_

Je reste un moment interdit, ce qu'il vient de me dire, c'est la plus belle déclaration que l'on ne m'a jamais faite , pourtant j'en ai entendu avec Réléna ! Duo tient à moi, il rêve d'un avenir pour nous, il pense que je survivrai à cette guerre alors que moi je suis amener à mourir dans le dernier combat. Il pense à l'après guerre, il m'aime. Alors que moi je...

_Alors sache que je  
Sache le  
Sache que je_

Je n'y crois pas ! Les traités de paix sont signé et je suis vivant. Duo aussi, il me tiens la main, je la serre fort. Nous nous éloignons du salon et des autres pilotes avec qui nous continuons de partager une de nos planques. Nous regagnons notre chambre. Aujourd'hui sera notre première fois.

Nous sommes tous les deux nus, nous sommes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la lune éclaire notre chambre, nous ne dormons pas, pas encore.

" Je t'aime." murmure Duo.

Il est le temps pour moi de répondre à son attente, même si je pense qu'au fond de moi je ne saurais vraiment ce que cela voudra dire plus tard, quand le soldat aura définitivement fuit mon esprit et mon corps.

" Ai shiteru."

Duo sourit et m'embrasse dans le cou.

" Merci." chuchote - t - il avant de laisser le sommeil l'envahir.

" De rien tenshi." je répond en caressant sa natte.

**FIN**


End file.
